


Tensions and Confessions

by jungfrau24



Series: Phantom Songs AU! [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: 70-ies AU, Drunk confessions, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, One-Sided Attraction, Sex talks, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, band!au, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungfrau24/pseuds/jungfrau24
Summary: Three relationships, drunk confessions, unlikely discoveries and unreleased desires. Four guys, 3 relationships, a lot of tension. Part of my AU "Phantom Songs"





	1. I'm tired, but in love

\- Stanford Filbrick Pines! - Fiddleford drummed his fingers on the counter, gazed at Ford and frowned. Next to Ford's elbow were standing a cup of coffee and an ashtray. Stanford smoked already three cigarettes and took another one. – I’m aware that caffeine and nicotine are a good fuel, but not on an empty stomach. It can lead to gastritis and lungs cancer. 

\- Uh-huh. - Stanford nodded while reading his notes, without noticing the cigarette in his mouth extinguished. - You are right, Fiddleford. Smoking is an unhealthy habit. 

\- That's it? - Fiddleford skeptically raised his eyebrow and shook his head. - Damn it, Stanford! Do you even listen?

\- W-what? - Stanford raised his eyes from a notebook and stared blankly at his friend. – My apologies. This equation is drawn my attention.

\- What's wrong with you, guys? - Fiddles slapped his forehead. - Stanford, in the last three months you barely left the library and Stanley works from dusk till dawn. I aware of the fact that he is the main provider in your household and your research is important, but you two should slow down sometimes!

\- Yes, mom. - Stanford took his glasses away and rubbed his eyes. 

\- Unbelievable. - Fiddleford gave mirthless laugh and rested his hands on the table. - Can you please tell me what's going on?

\- Everything is fine. - Ford put his glasses back and smiled at him, but his empty eyes and shaking hands extradited him. Fiddles stood up from his place, and came next to Stanford:

\- Go on. 

Ford laughed nervously, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and clenched his palms together:

\- There is a way I can hide from you something? - Ford lit his cigarette and put it back. He took a couple of whiffs and coughed. - I’m just worn out, that's all. The rest is a small task.

\- I wouldn't call that "a small task". - Fiddles wistfully scratched his chin. 

\- Are you interested in an extended explanation? No problem. - Ford stuffed the cigarette stub in the ashtray and rested his head on his hands. - In these days, I feel exhausted, but not in a physical meaning. My surroundings looks colorless. I feel sick of everything. Doing my tasks, because I have to. 

\- Existential crisis? - Fiddles gave him a wondering look. 

\- I prefer to think about it as a form of existence. With the up and down phases. Like children swings. - Ford squinted. - It haunts me since childhood. 

\- It's because of your fingers? - Whoops. Way to go, Fiddles. You are such an idiot.

\- Partially. - Ford hid his hands behind his back and sighed. - However, if my fingers were my only problem, I wasn't worried at all. 

\- What is eating you? 

\- My academic studies. - Stanford blinked, and bit his lower lip. - There is a clash of interests between me and my father. One of my life goals is to become a researcher, while my father expects me to be our family meal ticket and bring millions. God damn it, I can't fulfill both! - He huffed with annoyance and slammed his hands on the table. - Sorry about that.

\- That’s okay. - Fiddleford smiled to him and patted on his shoulder. - I can relate to it.

\- Thank you for understanding. - Ford cracked his fingers. - Aside from this problem, there is another issue. But you have to promise me it would not reach other people ears.

\- Of course. What is it?

Stanford shifted nervously in his chair, coughed and after a short pause continued hesitantly:

\- Stanley is a wonderful person, a devoted brother and a good friend. However, sometimes he is... suffocating. 

\- Really? - This statement caught Fiddles unprepared. - I've never noticed that in him. But you know better, after all, he is your twin brother.

\- Maybe. - Ford folded his arms in his lap. - Might be. 

Stanford couldn't tell Fiddleford about the true nature of his worries. Ford was afraid of this new level of their relationship. He knew, they couldn’t share this kind of intimacy, but at the same time, neither he nor Stanley could resist to it. The young man shuddered when he recalled in his mind the touches of his brother's strong hands, the warmth of his robust body, his deep, passionate kisses...

\- Stanford. - Fiddles coughed, to draw Ford's attention. - I think that you should take a break and clean your head from thoughts. Like, you take Stanley and go to a road trip.

\- I guess you are right. – Stanford looked at his notes and scratched his head. – Sounds like a good idea. You can accompany us if you want to.

\- Gladly.


	2. A Golden Fairy, who stole my gun

\- I want him, Ley. – Rick swallowed another shot of a cheap tequila and sniffed. – I-I want to shag that golden-haired bitch. To bonk his soul out of h-him.

\- He’s taking over you, eh? – Stanley collected dirty glasses from the bar and made a small laugh.

Rick hiccupped, hunched over the bar and whispered with cracked voice:

\- He is an a-angel, Ley. 

Stanley chuckled and threw them into the sink:

-Psh… yeah, right. 

\- I-I’m serious! That guy is a saint... I-I never saw people like him before. He is way too good for this pile of the curb, called Earth. But god fucking damn i-it, I want to see this white ass slut worn on my c-cock like a glove, cover his skin with bruises, shove my cock between these pale pink lips… - Rick gulped, and his foggy eyes flamed with lust. 

\- Is he white? – Stan poured a glass of beer. - That something new. – He gave it to a customer and wiped a stain off the bar. 

\- You know what else I want to do to him, Ley? – Rick took another whiff from his joint. – H-he is so lean. I-I can lift him by m-myself a-and fuck him against the wall. 

\- Okay, this is getting weird. – Stan gave his friend a wary gaze. Rick chuckled, took another shot of tequila and said with a dreamy voice:

\- I w-wonder if he is okay with hair pulling. 

Stan sighed, and shook his head. It was not the first time Rick poured out his heart in front of him, about his desires or potential one night to one month stand interests. Most of Rick’s lovers were Hispanic or black men with an athletic build or tall, red-haired women, with big breasts. This time, from what Ley understood, it was a fair skinned, thin, blonde guy. Well, maybe Rick wants some variety.

\- Do I know him? – he asked idly, in order to support this one-sided conversation. 

\- S-sure you do. – Rick finished his joint and threw the stub into the ashtray. - He is a computer engineer with strabismus. W-weird, huh?

\- Wait. – Ley looked at him with surprise, mixed with incredulity. – Fiddles? 

\- B-bingo! – Rick made a barking laugh. – Ironic, isn’t? That goodie two shoes boy from the South got a b-balls from steel, Ley. And yet, he is so innocent. I want to be the one, who will t-take it from him. 

\- You sick fuck. – Stan made a disgusted face. – In that night you not only get a crack in you nose bridge but also a brain damage. He is our friend, Rick!

-Oh, l-look who is talking, mister Brother Fucker! – Rick made a loud burp and showed Ley an offensive gesture. The latter’s face whitened, and he stared at him with horror.  
  
\- Oh, d-don’t be like this, b-buddy!- Rick hunched over the bar and patted him on the cheek, ignoring Stan’s grimace of aversion. – T-there is nothing wrong with it. If I was you, a-and your brother wasn’t such effeminate pain in the ass, i-it could work just fine, don’t ya think?

Stan caught Rick by the collar of his t-shirt and hissed:

\- No one should know about this, Rick. Do you understand?

\- H-hey, don’t let y-your panties in a twist, amigo. – Rick smiled apologetically and raised his hands in a protective gesture. Stan huffed with annoyance and pinched his nose bridge:

\- You such a fuck, Rick. How did you even?

\- Glances, touches, whispers… Should I c-continue? – Rick shrugged. – I-it wasn’t that hard to figure it out. 

\- Damn it. – Stan bit his finger. – Ya such a jerk, Rick.

\- Love you too. – Rick grinned viciously. – W-well, now I’ll go to my place and think how I can catch that golden haired ice f-fairy. H-have a nice shift, and if you need an advice…  
  
Stanley grunted and rolled his eyes:

\- Whatever.


	3. Silent Love

\- So, if I like girls…

\- Yes.

\- And guys…

\- Yes, go on.

\- What does it make me, Stanley? – Fiddleford gave Stan a lost stare. The young man scratched his head:

\- l have no idea what kind of sex education you’ve got in your village, but if ya ask me – it is pretty normal, to like both of the genders. It can enrich yer sexual life in a level. 

\- Good to know. - Fiddles blushed a little and stared at his shoes. – And yes, in my family there were no such… private talks. 

\- About the birds and the bees, eh? – Stanley gave him an encouraging smile. – Don’t worry, yer old man Stan is here, to answer all the questions that bother yer little smart head.  
  
\- Oh, you. – Fiddleford laughed nervously. – Well, if you say so. I’m just… ah, bummer, I don’t even know where to start. – He sipped from his beer can and cleared his throat. – It’s okay if I want to…try to…

\- Spit it off, boyo. – Stan patted him gently on the shoulder. – Come on.

Fiddleford took a deep breath, and blurted:

\- I want to try it with a guy. I mean…

\- Got it, fella. – Stan chuckled. – It will be your first time ever, right? Do you have a proper candidate? It should be a person you can trust. The rest is details.

\- Let’s say, I do. – Fiddleford blinked. 

\- Sweet! – Stan took a big draught from his beer and grinned. – So, do you want a basic introduction? A manual for nerds? Or a short guide: “How to knock a guy in a public place and don’t get caught?”

\- I have some general notions, but in practice, it will be different, I assume. – Fiddleford frowned. – Is it going to hurt? 

\- Hey, you don’t have to hop on a cock at the very beginning. – Stanley shrugged. – You two can start with handjobs, blowjobs… even petting can work. The main dish should come when you sure that the guy can do it in a smooth way as possible. I’m not gonna lie to you - at first, it can be very painful. 

-Thank you for the short introduction. – Fiddleford huffed and crossed his legs under his body. Yes, Ley wanted to settle down his qualms, but deep inside he was still panicked about the idea of being taken by a guy.

\- Oh, and don’t forget lube and condoms. – Ley raised his index finger. – Safe sex is yer first priority. I know you’re still a virgin, but if your partner is not…

\- Of course, I do, Stanley. – Fiddleford raised his eyebrow. – With Rick…

That statement made Stanley spit his beer out, and cough. Fiddleford rolled his eyes and patted him on the back. Ley took a deep breath and shook his head:

\- Wait. What? Rick? Are you sure about it?

\- Rick is not a bad option. – Fiddleford shrugged. – I mean… he has a plenty of experience in sexual life, good - looking and we are friends. He is not going to hurt me, right?

\- Oh, if you put the question like this… no, he doesn’t. In a purpose, at least. – Ley started to roll the beer can between his palms. – He can be rough, and he is an egoist, but for you, Rick can try to be less… wild. However, if I was you, I would think twice before I’ll go to bed with a person like him in a first place. 

He wondered if Fiddleford was aware of the fact, that Rick wanted to laid him down before he made that decision.

\- Hey, it’s not like I want to go and sleep with my brother or something… shit. – Fiddleford bit his tongue and stopped. Ley froze on his place and his lips twitched, but after a couple of seconds, he made a bitter laugh:

\- Boy, everyone knows, huh? First Rick, now you… Our relationships with Ford are that obvious?

\- First, I’m not judging. – Fiddles raised his hands and smiled. – It’s your private business, and I have zero intentions in being involved or to tell someone about it. As about visibility of your relationship… no, not at all, at least if you are not paying attention to the details on a daily basis. 

After he finished, Fiddleford turned his face away and gulped. He couldn’t tell Stan about their first night in a camping when he heard Ford’s soft moans and Ley’s creaky whispers from the bushes. It was wrong in a lot of meanings, but so… tempting. So hot, yet so painful. Because in that night, he understood something else about himself.  
  
\- Alrighty then. – Stan finished his beer in one sip and put the empty can on the journal table. – I guess, I have no right to tell you what to do, in a light of what you know about us.

\- At least you tried to calm me down, and explain the possible consequences of anal sex. – Fiddleford gave him a shy smile. – It means a lot to me.

\- That’s why we have friends for, eh? – Stan stretched his arms and yawned. – To share stuff like that. – He looked at the watch on the wall. – Oh, shoots! I need to pick up Ford from the university! Do ya wanna come with me? 

\- Nah, I’ll wait here – there is not enough place on yer motorbike. – Fiddleford took a pillow from the couch and hugged it. – Besides, I was thinking - your relationships with Ford can be considered as an interesting form of narcissism, don’t you think?

\- Granpa Freud alert! - Stanley chuckled while tying his shoes. Fiddles gave him a jocose smile:

\- Eh, don’t mind me. Just a stupid jesting remark.

\- Roger. – Stanley guffawed and stood on his feet. – See ya soon!

Fiddleford saluted to him, and when the door closed, clenched the pillow and drew a long, shaky breath. His heart ached from despair and unfulfilled desires. Now, when he has finally realized the true nature of his feelings towards Stanley and learned about the twins intimate relationships, it became more painful. He knew, he had no chance against Ford – Stan loves him more than himself. If only he had enough courage to invite him then, to this road trip, things could be different, but now he will do nothing with it – he has no right to cross the way to his best friend. 

He buried his reddened face into the pillow and muffled:

\- I love you, Stanley…


End file.
